


Pretty

by mochis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Language Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, alfred hates being squirmy, kiku tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: "Make more pretty noises for me," Kiku said, voice barely above a whisper, "if you want me to keep going."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so the weeknd's new album just dropped and wow  
> his voice is pure sex i've never heard a voice so sexy  
> (besides possibly japan's japanese seiyuu........daddy)

"How does that feel?"

He doesn't get a response. A hand covers his mouth and warm cheeks out of embarrassment, crystalline eyes screwed shut. His breathing was audible, leaving his mouth in short pants. 

It was just the answer he needed to keep going. 

One of Kiku's hands is working below the belt, movements slow and steady. Purposefully, skillfully; nimble and soft hands trying to draw words out from the blonde. His lack of response wasn't new— everyone figured it would be Kiku who would be the reserved one when faced with a situation like this, but they couldn't be more wrong. Despite the encouragement from his partner, Alfred  _ hated _ the way he sounded when he was touched. The squeaks, the mewls, the moans. It was so unlike him, so very boyish and juvenile for his voice to hitch when Kiku traced the curve of his spine or nibbled on the shell of his ear. 

While one hand stayed occupied, the other lightly pinched the bud of his left nipple through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, enticing a high moan. The raven haired man smiled almost wickedly in return, leaning down towards Alfred's cheek to plant a kiss. 

"Make more pretty noises for me," he said, voice above barely a whisper, "If you want me to keep going." 

Oh, that was just  _ unfair _ . Kiku did this nearly every time, loving the way Alfred would practically melt after hearing that command. Whimpers and moans spilled from his mouth, begging him to keep going, to keep making him feel good. Every time, Alfred promises himself he won't let himself fall for it, vows to keep his mouth zipped tight so that no sounds would slip through grinding teeth. 

And this time, like every time, he breaks that promise miserably. The hand that had been covering his mouth was thrown to grip the sheets beneath him, hips raising to meet Kiku's hand as a loud cry tripped out of his mouth. 

This is obviously the reaction Kiku was looking for. The silk robe around his shoulders slipped a bit more as he moved to straddle the blonde, sleeves pooling at his forearms. Porcelain skin was illuminated from the golden glow of the bedside lamp, ebony hair falling just above the eyes that drank in the writhing sight beneath him. "That's good. Your voice is so sweet, Alfred. Won't you tell me what you want?" 

At this point, the blonde had forgone any restrictions he had placed on himself. He swallowed hard, letting his eyes slip shut. "Don't— Don't make me beg. Please." 

The smaller man had leaned over towards the bedside table, shuffling around in one of the drawers before pulling a familiar tube out. Kiku  gave a sickly sweet smile, running the slightly jagged edge of the tube up the length of Alfred's cock. The sudden sharp sensation made him gasp, arching into the touch. "You sound so pretty when you beg, though. Unless you don't want this after all?" 

_ Damn him _ . Alfred faintly heard the cap of the tube popping open and closing before jerking at the feeling of two slender fingers teasing his entrance. Another moan left his lips, and one of his hands gripped a tuft of his hair.  _ No, _ fuck  _ him _ . "Kiku, please, y-you know what I want, I want you, I need  _ you—"  _

One finger pushed through, and through his cry he could hear the other chuckling above him. A few pumps and the second finger was added, and just when Alfred was practically sobbing for Kiku to fuck him into next week, the weight on the bed dipped as his hips were being raised delicately, legs immediately wrapping around a lean waist. Kiku prodded his entrance, leaning down to meet Alfred's lips in a hungry kiss that left Alfred dizzy and aching for more. He pushed in slowly, absolutely eating up the near scream that left Alfred's throat while moving down to suck at his collarbone. Knowing Alfred would wake up with a pretty bruise in the morning, Kiku began setting a rhythm with his hips.

He let out a low groan, "You feel so wonderful, Alfred. So tight."

How Kiku was able to say these things yet lose his composure when Alfred hugged him from behind was beyond the blonde, and right now, he didn't care. He needed more of him, he needed to hear Kiku say more nice things about him, praise him more, call him  _ pretty _ one more time. He wanted to do something for him in return, make him feel just as good, and in the midst of his absolute pleasure, he was somehow able to remember an important piece of information he had learned a few days ago. It was hazy, but the phrase was still very vivid and very much there in his head, rolling down to his tongue and leaving his lips in a mewl. 

_ "It feels good." _ The Japanese was probably rough and the American accent was definitely there, but it still reached Kiku's ears.  _ "It feels good!"  _

He paused his thrusts for the slightest of moments, obviously taken by surprise by the sudden use of his native tongue. Alfred had checked his dictionary one evening as Kiku had fallen asleep before him, and kept that phrase under his belt should an opportunity to use it arise. Hearing it from a blushing, squirming Alfred only made Kiku speed up his pace, cool demeanor completely thrown out the window. "Say it again." 

The phrase came out in a high-pitched moan—  _ "It feels good!" _ — as Alfred's arms came up to wrap around Kiku's back, nails digging slightly into his skin. The once uniform pace was soon erratic and needy, both meeting each other's hips to reach the high they were so close to touching. Smooth fingers wrapped around Alfred's length and the sensation was too much, being touched and being fucked while hearing Kiku's moans was becoming too difficult to keep up with, and all he could manage to say that wasn't a cry or moan was Kiku's name. 

Then he was speaking in his mother tongue, fluent and flowing like warm honey down his ears and reaching straight to his groin as he picked out words like  _ "beautiful" _ and _ "perfect".  _ How he loved seeing Kiku lose control, quiet and reserved façade tossed away as he pulled the other into another kiss, desperate and deprived. 

Eventually Alfred's mind short-circuited, orgasm hitting him like a freight train as he felt the warmth of his own climax hitting his shirt. Kiku finished shortly after; hearing Alfred scream his name with perfect blue eyes screwed shut was all he needed to cry out Alfred's name, hands gripping the sheets on either side of the blonde's head. They stayed slumped against each other, catching their breaths as Kiku's robe covered both of them and blanketed them in sticky warmth. 

"You surprised me," the smaller of the two said after a few moments, withdrawing from Alfred. He leaned towards the bedside table, grabbing a few tissues to clean the both of them up. His robe had been tossed onto the floor when he finished. "I don't remember teaching you that phrase." 

The blonde chuckled, slightly breathless as he pulled Kiku close under the sheets. "I found it in my dictionary. Good move, huh?" 

"Oh, yes. A very good move." He found himself laughing, "I suppose it's payback for making you beg." 

"You know damn well I hate my voice during this kind of stuff. I swear, it's like you're a different person the minute I take my shirt off." 

They drifted to sleep after a laughing fit, hands intertwined and thoroughly spent for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> the songs i drew inspiration from were "stargirl interlude", "true colors", "die for you" and "i feel it coming" —✩


End file.
